Of Dogs and Wolves
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kouga have claimed Inuyasha as their mate. Before they can live happily ever after though, Naraku must be defeated once and for all. FINISHED! *I added an epilogue to the final chapter*
1. Chapter 1

The Truth About Dogs and Wolves

By: Ice Demon Allysandra

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sat quietly pondering upon a rock by a stream.

He had recently joined up with Inuyasha and the others to find Naraku and kill him once and for all. But no matter what he said, he knew that Naraku was not the reason he had decided to become an a friend instead of a foe.

It was so he could be closer to the person he loved. Yes, loved. Sesshomaru had had an infatuation since he met this certain person all those many years ago.

Sesshomaru was not one who would freely express his emotions but found it easier to gain trust, as a friend, then coming out and saying it. He was in love with his half brother, Inuyasha.

Yes, Inuyasha, the handsome yet foolish, brother of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't point out exactly what he felt for his brother, but he knew it wasn't hate. It felt more desirable, it felt like love. Ever since he first laid eyes upon the hanyou when he was but a few months old, he felt strange.

As he watched his brother grow up, he noticed how handsome he was and he knew that he was in love so he joined Inuyasha in his search for Naraku.

All the while he was working to earn Inuyasha's trust so that one day, Inuyasha could feel the same about him. He didn't approve of the girl named Kagome fawning over him but she was human and could be disposed of easily.

However, there was something stopping him from getting close to Inuyasha. There was another demon, another threat for him.

His name was Kouga, the prince of the wolf-demon tribe. He also joined the group in their search, but of course, for the same reason as Sesshomaru. Kouga felt the need for a suitable mate and could never find one.

When he met Kagome, he automatically felt something for her. That is, until he laid his eyes upon Inuyasha, a stunning half dog-demon with long silver hair, the cutest ears ever, and the most amazing eyes.

Kouga was mesmerizd by Inuyasha's looks and enticed by his wild, sarcastic, and brave personality. It was another love at first sight.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru and Kouga to realize they were both in love with Inuyasha.

They soon became very protective of him and try to claim his as territory while still trying to be secretive about their lust for the beautiful half-demon. Both were trying to think of the perfect plan to seduce him.

"Sesshomaru?" The demon lord opened his eyes at the soft, female voice. "Dinner is ready." And with that the girl known as Kagome ran back towards camp.

Sesshomaru stood up and dusted his clothes off, wanting to look perfect for his chosen mate. He quickly walked over to the camp and sat next to Inuyasha, who was eating his ramen like a wild animal.

Gulping it down quickly with out chewing.

Sesshomaru was used to this, as was everyone else. At first Sesshomaru had watched him eat and was slightly disgusted at his manners but everntually got used to it.

Moments after sitting down, Kouga arrived and sat on the other side of Inuyasha, inconspicously. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow as he watched both of them from the corner of his eye.

He didn't want the wolf to make any moves towards Inuyasha. Kouga looked over Inuyasha's head at Sesshomaru and gave him a wicked fanged smirk.

The others in the group talked amongst themselves about things.

Inuyasha tried to join in but couldn't because he had his mouth full with ramen noodles. "Dear brother, it would be wise to chew before swallowing and to do so without your mouth open." Sesshomaru said gently.

He took out a cloth and attempted to wiped Inuyasha's smooth face. Inuyasha grabbed it and wiped his mouth. "Hey, I'm a big boy now. I can do it," He huffed.

"Immature," Sesshomaru said smirking as Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. Kouga became jealous at the attention he wasn't getting.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan to do after the shards are found?" Kouga asked, pushing Sesshomaru out of the way.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll probably turn into a full demon. Then no one will ever make fun of me again. Everyone will fear me!" Inuyasha stated proudly as he thought about his future.

"Don't get carried away Inuyasha," Kagome butted in. "Maybe I won't let you have the shards." "What do you mean YOU won't let me! I will take them by force! Even if I have to pry them from your hands!" he growled

"Sit boy!" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha met with his best friend, the dirt, once more. Kouga and Sesshomaru both gritted their teeth.

They did not enjoy that the wench had some sort of power of Inuyasha.

And they would try anything to stop it. But for now, it was all about getting his attention and preventing each other from claiming the prize.

_Allysandra: Hi! I started this long ago and now here it is! P.S. I own nothing! Do not sue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Everything was quiet in Inuyasha's forest. Until a loud "SIT!" followed by a THUD echoed through the trees.

An angry Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that for, wench!" he yelled.

The just as angry teenager had her hands on her hips as she glared hatefully at him. "You weren't listening to me! When I talk I expect your undivided attention!"

Inuyasha was pissed but he wasn't nearly as angry as Sesshomaru and Kouga. They gritted their teeth and balled up their fists. How dare this little bitch think that just because she could 'sit' Inuyasha and expect to control every aspect of his life!

'_The bitch has got to go. How dare she treat **my** mate this way!' _Kouga thought angrily. Sesshomaru was thinking _almost_ the same way.

'_She will die if she continues to disrespect **my** Inuyasha. she is not fit to kiss the dirt he walks upon.' _he seethed.

Kagome was just getting into how Inuyasha didn't care about her. About how he didn't care if Naraku got all of the jewel shards before they did.

Then, as she was about to scream for Inuyasha to 'Sit' again, all Hell broke loose. Inuyasha shook with rage and couldn't keep himself in control any longer.

He punched a nearby tree, causing it to split, splinter, and finally fall to the forest floor with a loud crashing sound.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ANNOYING THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" The others watched stunned.

"IF I TREAT YOU SO BAD, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN DAMN TIME! YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha finished yelling at the top of his lungs. Everyone was shocked. Sure, he had a temper but he had never said anything _this _harsh before.

Kagome paled considerably and she looked as if she was gonna cry any second now. "Fine," she managed to say in a tiny voice before she ran out of the campsite and down the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha shrugged as he jumped into his favorite tree and went to sleep.

No one said a word for fear of pissing him off further. Finally, the rest of the group went to their sleeping places as well.

Except for two. Sesshomaru sat beneath Inuyasha's tree and stared up at the silver-haired beauty. _'Now nothing will keep me from claiming you, my dear. Soon!' _he thought before closing his eyes.

Kouga stared into the dying fires flames._ 'You are mine now, my sweet puppy. Nothing will stand in my way. I just need to get rid of 'Lord Stick-Up-My-Ass' and you'll be all mine.'_ Then he too drifted off to sleep.

Lost in their dreams, they were unaware that their real troubles were just about to begin.

_Ice Demon Allysandra: There you go. Please send a review! No flames please. I still own nothing!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

With Kagome gone for awhile, the group didn't have a jewel shard detector.

So, with nothing else to do, they decided to lay back and relax for awhile, a well needed rest. Sango, Rin, and Shippo went off to gather herbs while Miroku meditated for awhile. However, Inuyasha was preoccupied.

He was sitting in a tree eating a bag of 'cookies' that Kagome had brought from the last time she went home as he watched Kouga and Sesshomaru get into it. Again.

The two Demons were face-to-face exchanging insults and warnings. Jaken seemed to be the only one who knew what the latest 'war' was about.

"Stay away, dog-face, he's mine!" Kouga shouted. Sesshomaru growled.

"I saw him first, you flea-bitten, sad excuse for a Demon." He replied calmly. Kouga was turning a bright red at the insults that flew out of Sesshomaru's mouth, an Inuyasha just sat and watched, oblivious to what they were fighting about.

However, he did know a good fight when he saw one. He watched in awe and Kouga made the first move, jumping at Sesshomaru, claws and fangs ready to do some damage.

No matter how fast Kouga was, Sesshomaru always managed to dodge his attacks. When Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijiin, Kouga also pulled out his sword and they went at it for awhile.

Inuyasha just sat back and laughed at them. After they had finished and were both tired, Kouga and Sesshomaru gave up.

It was very hot so Kouga jumped into the river to wet himself down so he could get the stench of the dog demon off of him. Then they heard laughter from the tree Inuyasha sat in.

_'Was he watching us?' _Kouga asked himself as he got out of the water. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time and walked calmly to where Inuyasha was perched on the tree and looked up at him.

"Brother, when will that wench return? I am quite bored being here with this wolf ass...he is very disgusting." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and Inuyasha looked around him.

They saw Kouga shake himself all over to dry off. He stopped when he saw the staring eyes.

"What?" he asked when he realized he was being watched. Sesshomaru grinned evily at the Wolf-Demon and stuck a tongue out, something he never does.

"Come, Inuyasha, walk with me." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's foot and pulled him down from the tree. Inuyasha sighed and follwed him. "Wait!" They stopped and turned to Kouga.

"Don't do it Inuyasha, it's a trap!" he called. Inuyasha stepped away from Sesshomaru. "You were trying to kill me?" He yelled reaching for his tetsuiga.

"No, you missunderstand brother, it is he who is deceiving you!" Sesshomaru held his hand up in a peaceful gesture.

"I am merely trying to drag you away from this pitiful excuse for a Demon." He finished calmly. Kouga swished his tail in a pissed off manner. Inuyasha glared at the both of them suspiciously.

"Alright, whats going on? You two have been acting weird all day. Come to think about it, we haven't had a moment of peace since you two joined! Now I demand you to tell me what is going on?"

Inuyasha eyed them both before adding, "I know! You're after the jewel shards, aren't you!" Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at each other, sighed, and put their heads down.

They had fought openly for him for the past few weeks of being with the group.

Yet, after it all, Inuyasha remained oblivious as to what was going on. Maybe he was more hard headed than they thought. Cute, sexy, and brave but absolutely clueless when it came to love.

_"Thats OK, it just makes him much more desirable."_ Kouga thought. _"Hmm, my sweet puppy, you will be a great victory for me."_ Sesshomaru thought at the same moment.

The two looked at each other once more and growled before turning away and walking to seperate ends of the camp site.

**Meanwhile in Kagome's time...**

Back in the modern era, Kagome wasn't doing so well. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had ordered her to leave.

'_How could he do this to me? He has no right!' _Her once shiny black hair was now frizzy and stuck out in every direction. Black circles were under her eyes and she ate so little, she was beginning to resemble a corpse.

Kagome fumed and fussed while throwing her possessions across the room. Her family were scared of her and stayed clear not knowing what had caused her suddedn and unusual behavior.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped her rampage and tried to think of a way to get back at him. Running out of her room and the shrine, she made her way to the old well.

_'When I get back there, I'll give him the sitting of his life! Then he'll learn not to cross me.' _She said to herself.

Kagome leapt into the well and was transported to the past. Climbing out, she was ready to punish Inuyasha for mistreating her. "Listen up you...!" She stopped when she realized the clearing they had camped in was completely empty.

The ninth-grader sat angrily on the side of the well and stamped her feet on the ground angrily. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Glancing up, Kagome came face-to-face with Kagura the Wind Witch.

"K-Kagura?" she asked with a trembling voice. Kagura examined her with her cold blood-red eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"How pathetic you look right now, human. Oh well. Naraku would like a word with you."

Reaching into her kimono, she pulled out a midnight blue powder and blew it into the frightened girl's face. Kagome felt dizzy for a moment and then fainted. Kagura summoned her feather, grabbed Kagome, and flew quickly back to Naraku's lair.

"Sleep well, little bitch. You'll certainly need it for what Naraku has planned for you."

_Ice Demon Allysandra: Who do you want to win? Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

As Kagome awoke from the sleeping spell, she was being dragged along to Naraku's lair.

Along the way all she could smell was rotting corpses. They had blindfolded her to add to the effect of scaring her, and it was surely working.

She was to scared right now to think clearly and all she wanted was to go back home, or into the arms of Inuyasha. If only they hadn't gotten into a fight, and if only he wasn't so stubborn!

_'Stupid Inuyasha! Stupid, stupid...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a low, evil chuckle.

"Hello, Kagome, I've been waiting for you." Kagome shivered when she heard her name said by that dark voice.

Kagura removed the blindfold and Kagome froze when she saw Naraku sitting on a throne that probably used to belong to an emperor, which Naraku probably slain. He grinned at her, showing his hidious, sharp, canine teeth.

She gulped. "What do you want, Naraku?" She yelled, trying to sound fierce. But Naraku just smiled and leaned forward. "I have a proposition for you, Kagome." Kagome shook her head.

"Why the hell would I make a deal with an evil maniac like you?" she said, putting her hands on her sides.

"Because I know what you want." Naraku placed a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "

And I can help you get it..." Kagome turned her head. "You're a liar! You have no idea what I want.." "Oh, I don't?" He snapped his fingers and Kanna appeared at his side.

"Look Kagome, isn't this what you want?" He handed her Kanna's mirror and she hesitantly looked into it. She saw Inuyasha sitting by a fire, staring into it. "Isn't he what you want?"

Kagome gulped again and shook her head. "No. Besides, I can't have him, he hates me..." she said pathetically.

"Ah, but thats where you're wrong my lovely. I can give him to you." Naraku reasoned.

"I can make him love you. All you have to do is help me. Say yes, Kagome, you know theres no other way." Naraku pointed to the mirror again. "You can have him all to yourself, without anybody trying to muzzle in on him anymore.'' he continued.

The image in the mirror showed Inuyasha sitting by the fire only this time Kouga and Sesshomaru sat on either side of him, glaring at one another. Kagome's eyes dropped to the floor as she thought about his proposal.

"What would I have to do for you?" This made Naraku's eyes big in mild surprise at how easy this was. He smiled his poison smile.

"Find the jewel shards for me. Help me find them, use their powers to locate them, and I will give you Inuyasha."

**With Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru (God help us)**

"Shut up, you Ice King!" Kouga spat. "Hmph, insolent buffoon." Sesshomaru snarled back. Sesshomaru and Kouga were at it again and it was driving Inuyasha crazy.

He couldn't stand their constant bickering so he hopped into a tree so he could get some sleep.

Soon after that Kouga and Sesshomaru stopped, knowing that they were driving their beloved one crazy. They quietly drifted off to sleep. The next morning was a cold one. The clouds were low and it was misty.

"There is a storm coming," Sesshomaru said as he sniffed the air. As it started to sprinkle, Inuyasha's nose began to twitch. He sniffed the air, then got on all fours and sniffed the ground.

Sesshomaru and Kouga's mouths watered as Inuyasha's adorable bottom was up for their viewing pleasure. Kouga's fingers itched to reach out and cup the perfect cheeks. However, Sesshomaru smacked his hand away before he could grab it.

"I swear, mut, you are worst than that perverted monk back there." He wispered so that only Kouga could hear. He stuck his tongue out, then turned his attention back to Inuyasha, who was now standing up and looking around.

"What is it, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha turned around to look at them.

"I smell Kagome and Naraku! What is she doing with him?" Inuyasha turned away and began running to where he smelled them.

Kouga and Sesshomaru followed close behind, but the others were to tired and slow to continue on. "Come Sango, we must find shelter from the storm. Once it clears up we will find Inuyasha once more."

Sango agreed and they ran to a nearby cave to escape the rain. Jaken and Rin were very upset that their lord abandoned them, but quickly got over it when they began to play hide and seek with Shippo inside the cave.

The dragon Sesshomaru had given Rin, Ah-Un, settled down in the mouth of the cave. This left Sesshomaru and Kouga to chase their beloved Inuyasha in the rain.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha yelled, running as fast as he can through the forest.

Sesshomaru took his fur mantel from his shoulder and covered himself with it so he wouldn't get wet and catch a cold and Kouga took his fur off from his waist and used it as covering.

But Inuyasha kepy running, ripping his clothes on branches and becoming soaked as it rained down harder. "Inuyasha, we must find a cave! The storm is too strong!" Sesshomaru yelled, grabbing onto his arm.

Inuyasha stopped running and stood there huffing and trying to catch his breath. "We lost the others." Kouga yelled over the lightning.

They searched around for a cave and when they found one, they rushed in to escape the cold.

Using some dry twigs and leaves they started a fire and gathered around it, keeping warm. Sesshomaru set his fluffy down by the fire so it could dry. Inuyasha cradled his body as he closed his eyes and thought about they evil Naraku.

They sat there in silence for awhile, the two full demons eying the hanyou like he was a piece of meat. Both of them wished that the other wasn't here so they could fulfill their own selfish desires.

However, their thoughts were interupted as Inuyasha sneezed. "Bless you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sneezed again.

"Bless you, my friend." Kouga said putting a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

However when Inuyasha sneezed three more times, Sesshomaru stood up. "Damnit Inuyasha! Are you sick?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged, to tired to yell, but just leaned back upgainst the wall tiredly.

Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at him worriedly and both reached over to hug him slowly, but stopped when they saw each other doing it. "What the hell, dog, I was trying to comfort him, back off!" Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru reached out to Kouga's face and slashed it with one long fingernail. "Comfort that," he hissed.

As the two glared at one another, Inuyasha closed his eyes and gathered all his strength.

"OK, thats it...Please you guys, tell me why you fight so much, please..." Inuyasha closed his eyes again, feeling his muscles tighten up. When Demons, even Hanyous, get sick, they REALLY get sick.

Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at each other and sighed. It was now or never.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said quietly. "We can't help but feel the need to protect you. We can help that we desire you so much. And, I guess, speaking for both of us, we would like you to choose one of us."

Kouga held his breath as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he wheezed. He truly had no clue about love as he'd spent most his life alone.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I love you. We have, I guess, for a long, long time..." He turned away, trying to cover his red face. Inuyasha's eyes got huge when he heard his two companions confession.

He stood up and slowly walked to the edge of the cave, where the rain had calmed down and it wasn't more than a few sprinkles.

"You two are sick! My own brother! I knew there was something wrong with you two! How disgusting!" He screamed as he ran from the cave to escape them.

Sesshomaru and Kouga held back their tears as they chased after him.

"What have we done?" Sesshomaru asked. "We may have lost him forever." Kouga added. They slowed their pace and walked side by side.

"What should we do? I was hoping that he would make a decision but now I don't even think he will speak to us ever again." Sesshomaru finished. For the first time, as far as he remembered, he felt like breaking down and crying.

The pain of knowing they may have lost their beloved Inuyasha was too much for both to bare.

_Ice Demon Allysandra: Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Sesshomaru and Kouga decided to split up and search for Inuyasha in opposite directions.

They knew Inuyasha might still be upset with them but they had to at least find him. He was to sick to be wondering around on his own.

Sesshomaru had been walking in his direction for two hours now and was becoming very thirsty. His sharp nose and hearing picked up a fresh stream a few feet away.

As he got closer, he noticed another scent. He breathed in relief when he saw a certain person already there.

Inuyasha sat Indian style and seemed to be crying and mumbling something.

Before he could comfort his brother, a tornado appeared. Kouga leapt from its center. "Did you find...?" He yelped as he was yanked down.

"Silence you annoying parasite!" Sesshomaru hissed quietly. They listened hard to hear what Inuyasha was saying. Then, the words became clear. Sad, hurt-filled words.

The emotions Inuyasha had bottled and locked away for so long finally flowed freely through his voice.

"You don't understand. It wouldn't work." Inuyasha sobbed as he let his tears fall. Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at each other confused.

Then, Myoga's voice was heard. "You turned the only two people to only love you for you, since your mother, away. all because you thought they were 'disgusting'." the flea demon said sadly.

Inuyasha sniffled. "I don't think they're disgusting. I was just...surprised." Myoga sighed.

"Lord Inuyasha, you've been alone for a very long time. Perhaps it's time to let someone, perhaps even two people, look after you and protect you."

"I tried that. TWICE! First Kikyo then Kagome. Look at me. I'm just an abomination. A freak. Everyone I love either leaves me or dies. I wish I were never freed from that tree. I-I wish I were never born!" he sobbed before finishing.

"Then mabey everyone would be happier and I wouldn't of had to live this horrible life alone!" Inuyasha screamed.

The two demons in the bushes had had enough.

"Inuyasha, how could you say such things! None of it's true. You are beautiful." Sesshomaru said as he knelt next to him. Kouga sat on the other side.

"I would never leave you Inuyasha. I love you. Besides, I refuse to be killed by that pathetic Naraku." he said as he took Inuyasha's hands in his own and smiled lovingly at him.

Inuyasha smiled back at them both. Their moment was ruined by the sound of clapping behind them.

They turned to find Naraku dressed in his usual baboon fur. "How sentimental. It makes me absolutly sick!" He sneared. Sesshomaru and Kouga growled and tightened their protective hold on Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, Kagome stepped from behind Naraku. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome took a step toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I forgive you. Please, come with me to my time. Leave these filthy creatures behind and live a _normal_ life with me."

Kouga stood angrily. His fangs bared as he cracked his knuckles.

"He's not going anywhere with you bitch!" he snapped. Sesshomaru stood as well but kept close to Inuyasha to protect him. _(I know Inuyasha would usually use Tetsuaiga but remember, he's really sick)_

The battle started. Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga exchanged blow after blow. Kagome took her chance.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared. "Leave me alone-_sneeze_-bitch. I have no feelings for you anymore. I wish you hell." he said as his eyes flashed a dull red. Kagome was angry now.

"Inuyasha...you filthy half-breed...SIT!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground so hard he was knocked unconcious.

At last, Naraku, like the coward he is, knew he had to retreat for now. "Kagome, let's go! Let the fools have their happy moment for now. We'll kill them all before long." With that he wrapped Kagome in his cloak and vanished.

Sesshomaru and Kouga ran to Inuyasha. "Quick, to the old woman's village." Sesshomaru said as he picked Inuyasha up gently.

They set off as fast as they could.

_Allysandra: Again, please review! We still own nothin!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sesshomaru and Kouga arrived at Kaede's hut with Inuyasha who was still passed out.

An hour later, after many thourough examinations, the old priestess declared Inuyasha's injuries non-fatal with a very slight chance of scarring.

"I think he will be alright. He has a bad cold and a nasty bump on his head, what happened to ye out there?" Kaede asked as she bandaged up Inuyasha's head.

The two demons just sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"Kagome made a deal with Naraku. She wants Inuyasha all to herself. Naraku has fooled her to believe that he can give him to her in return for the jewel shards. What a fool." Sesshomaru said pushing a hair away from Inuyasha's face.

Kouga huffed. "As if..." he snapped. Kaede raised an eyebrow at the two love strucken demons and watched them gently stroke Inuyasha's hands and face.

"I think ye need to sort something out yourselves, aye?' she asked, walking out of the room. "Whats that supposed to mean old hag?" Kouga bared his teeth. Kaede just sighed and walked out of the room.

Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at one another. As night approached, the two yawned and sat down against the wall, eyeing one another.

"You had better not make any moves ass hole." Kouga said shutting his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, you son of a bitch." Sesshomaru replied, also closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes slowly, Kouga yawned and sat up looking around the room a little dazed.

He glanced to his side and saw that Sesshomaru had dissapeared. When he looked onto the bed, he noticed that Inuyasha was gone as well. "Damnit! What did he do with him?" Kouga asked himself, standing up and creeping outside.

He walked outside and looked up.

It could've only been about 5 in the morning, and it was a little foggy, meaning rain was coming once again.

He sniffed the air and followed Sesshomaru's scent to the tree Inuyasha had been sealed to for so long. Inuyasha sat in its branches. "What are you doing, ass hole?" Kouga wispered.

"Shush, mut, and listen..." Sesshomaru pulled him down so he could sit next to him. Kouga listened quietly and soon he heard the soft voice of his beloved, flowing through the air...

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_I embrace what others fear_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

Kouga smiled and continued to listen. Inuyasha's voice was so beautiful, it was as if he was listening to an angel sing...

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

He hadn't heard Inuyasha sing like this for a long time. It must've been over 50 years ago since he sang this song...

_Everything breathes and I know each breath_

_For me it means life, for others it's death_

_It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned_

_More than enough for this man_

Sesshomaru and Kouga were spellbound by the siren-like voice.

The song itself seemed to describe the life Inuyasha had had to go through...

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself I stand alone_

Sesshomaru and Kouga felt the lonliness and pain of the song but didn't Inuyasha realize he wasn't alone anymore?

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies _

_But in my world there's no compromise_

The two demons listened to the final words...

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Oh, reaching for the sky, I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself I stand alone_

_All by myself I stand alone_

Sesshomaru and Kouga glanced at each other.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Kouga said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's make a deal. When Naraku is gone and we have the jewel, we will let Inuyasha choose for himself and we will be happy no matter what his choice is. Agreed?" he said.

Kouga nodded again. Then they shook hands. _'He's going to choose me' _they both thought at the same time. Then they realized Inuyasha was about to come down and go back to Kaede's hut.

They scrambled back as quietly as possible. Just as they were back in place and pretending to sleep, Inuyasha walked in.

Inuyasha looked at both Sesshomaru and Kouga and sighed. _'_

_Which one should I choose? They both seem to love and care for me a great deal. This is hust so difficult.'_ As he crawled back under his blankets and went to sleep, the two faking sleep glanced at him.

_'Sleep well, my love'_ they said silently and closed their eyes once more

_Allysandra: There's another chapter. We don't own the song as well as the characters. The plot and story are the only things that are ours._

_Intense: Please leave a review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

(**A week later**)

It was time to set off again. The shard hunters bade farewell to Kaede and continued on their journey.

Inuyasha had recovered greatly due to Kaede's medicine and the over-protectiveness of Sesshomaru and Kouga. While they sat by the fire, Inuyasha stood. "I'm going to take a bath." he announced as he walked toward the nearby hotsprings.

They were close enough for Sesshomaru and Kouga to keep an eye on him...In more ways than one...

"Um...I think I will go and catch something to eat..." Kouga said, heading off through the trees quickly. Miroku raised an eyebrow and took Sango and the others off to hunt for medicinal herbs just in case anyone else in the group got sick.

Sesshomaru sat still in the same place and dozed off into space, till he heard a small rustle in the bushes. "Inuyasha..." he wispered, hoping that it was not some demon come to kill him.

"Come out you!" Sesshomaru growled, sniffing the air, but catching only the faint scent of Kouga and Inuyasha.

He fumed when he saw the wolf sitting high in the tree, obviously being a 'Miroku'. "Mutt, what do you think you are doing!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he leapt into the tree beside the wolf prince.

Kouga shushed him and pointed to the hot springs. "Hmph, I am not a peeping tom, as you are." Sesshomaru huffed.

At the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red clothing fall to the ground.

He turned, unconciously to the direction of the springs, only to be rewarded with the sight of Inuyasha's nakedness.

"Wow..." Kouga had muttered, looking at Inuyasha's butt as he entered the water. He traced his whole body with his wandering eyes.

Sesshomaru loved the way Inuyasha's long silver hair was all wet and matted down against his skin, which looked so soft and he yearned to touch it.

"Did I have a good idea or what?" Kouga asked him, never once taking his eyes of his prey.

Sesshomaru could do nothing, only drool and think of how much he wanted his half brother so bad, and how he was not going to let him fall into the hands of another.

Especially that mutt face wolf.

Inuyasha suddenly turned, and the demons got a nice view of his whole front. The two demon's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls, and they could both feel their lower regions becoming hard.

Sesshomaru could feel his pants tightening and he looked down to see a nice big bulge growing.

Inuyasha ducked his head underneath the water and rose up once more to scrub his body with a bar of 'soap' that the wench had brought awhile back.

Just when the demons thought that it was getting better every second, Inuyasha turned his back to them and sat up against a rock in the water.

The demons groaned because they could no longer see his front, however they still sat there hopefully.

As Inuyasha splashed around in the water, getting the soap off of his slick, glistening skin, Kouga's eyes felt like they were going to explode.

The more he watched of Inuyasha, the more it seemed as though he would just jump out of the tree and pounce right on him.

And he would've done so if it wasn't for the growling dog demon beside him holding him down with one firm hand planted on his shoulder.

"So what now, all mighty asshole, he is almost done and we have nothing to take back to the other. They will ask us why we took so long hunting." Kouga asked as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, who stood up straight and continued to stare at his brother, replied "What do you mean we? I never asked to come along, I was just pacing through the perimeter." Kouga growled. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned away, walking in the opposite direction, his fluffy following behind like a tail.

Kouga had always wondered why he wore it and maybe now was the time to ask. Maybe he could get to know his comrade, especially if he needed to know what he was up against.

With one last glance at the springs, he followed Sesshomaru into the woods to find food of some sort.

"So, Sesshomaru...tell me, exactly how old are you?" Sesshomaru continued to walk on, ignoring the question completely.

"Come on, Your Majesty, tell me, are you an old man?' And again, he completely ignored him. "Kouga huffed and looked away from him angrily. "Old enough." Sesshomaru said quietly. "But how old, 100? 200?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. Then... "Try over 900." he replied without emotion. Kouga's jaw dropped. "Wow, I'm not even half your age. But I should've expected it." Kouga's eyes gleamed.

"I think I see a wrinkle on your forehead." Sesshomaru stopped and stared at Kouga straight in the eye.

"Listen here mutt face, I stopped counting my age long ago. I really don't give a damn about your age, or my age, or anybody's age for that matter!" Kouga reared back at his icy tone.

"All I care about is that I make Inuyasha my mate before I die. That is my life goal and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me, whether I die tomorrow or in thousand years!" he snapped

Kouga shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're age was such a touchy subject for you. Also, keep your damn paws off _my _Inuyasha, old man!" he snapped back.

Sesshomaru's fangs bared as he tried to remain calm. He would take out his anger on their kill.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha finished his bath and climbed out of the spring. _'I better get back before Sesshomaru and Kouga start pulling each other's hair out.' _he thought. Chuckling at the image, he bent down to pick up his clothes.

He had been thinking a lot about them while he was bathing. Now he had something very important he had to say to them just as soon as he got back to where they were waiting.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. "Hello Inuyasha. My, you look lovely this evening." Inuyasha spun around.

"Naraku!" he yelled. Kagome appeared behind him. "Kagome?" he asked in a scared voice. "Inuyasha, sit!" He was slammed to the ground.

As he tried to get up, a putrid scent hit his nose. After a moment, he felt his body go stiff.

He tried to call for help but he couldn't speak. _'Sess... Kouga... help... I'm...'_ was all he could think. "Those fools can't help you. No one can help you now." laughed Naraku.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, there was terrible pain in his ass. Some how he found his voice again. He screamed.

**In the forest nearby**

"Do you smell that?" asked kouga covering his nose. "It smells like...Naraku's miasma!" replied Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing in anger. The next instant, a piercing scream sounded throughout the trees.

"Inuyasha!" they yelled at the same time and rushed back to the hot springs. They were caught up to by Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Jaken. Rin and Shippo were told to stay at camp with the dragon Ah-Un.

Arriving at their destination, they found Naraku with an evil smirk and proud look on his face.

Kagome wept on the ground a few feet away. But what they saw at Naraku's feet was worst of all. Inuyasha was bloody, bruised, and shaking uncontrollably. He had just been raped!

Sesshomaru and Kouga exploded with rage and hatred. "You... BASTARD!" roared Kouga transforming into a gigantic brown wolf with deadly blue eyes and a black stripe running down his back.

Sesshomaru too transformed into his huge white dog form. Poison dripped from his mouth burning a hole in the ground below.

Although he had only three legs, he looked absolutely terrifying.

Before Naraku could react, the furious demons attacked, intent on avenging their beloved. Sango and the others knelt beside Inuyasha and Miroku gently wrapped him in his purple outer robe.

After a long while of biting, ripping clothes and flesh, and howls of rage, Naraku surrounded himself in his miasma a vanished. "Wait!" screamed Kagome.

But Naraku had vanished. Turning, she jumped back in fear when she faced Sesshomaru's blood red glare.

Kouga was holding a trembling Inuyasha protectively against his chest whispering soothing words to him.

Everyone else looked at her in disgust. "Well, little bitch, did you out live your usefullness? Don't worry, that's the least of you problems." Sesshomaru growled coldly. With that, he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back to camp.

The others followed. Kouga cradled Inuyasha in a loving manner. Inuyasha whimpered and sobbed in his arms. "Ssh. It's okay, baby. I love you. Ssh," Kouga soothed.

Sango and Miroku, Kirara, and Jaken walked behind them. Kagome was scared shitless. _'What's going to happen to me? Oh God! What have I done?'_ she thought as Sesshomaru continued to pull her along.

_Allysandra: Two chapters in one day! _


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

After dragging the traitor, Kagome, back to camp, Kouga tended to the wounds of Inuyasha, who lay in his lap as he becoming angrier by the second wanting to rip the cunt's head off.

Miroku and Sango sat nearby watching with confused looks on their faces. Sesshomaru paced back and forth with his back to Kagome almost daring her to run off.

"So, tell me. Did you enjoy watching Naraku do this to Inuyasha? You refused to acknowledge the fact that Naraku was a liar. He is a deciever. Did you possibly believe for even a second that he would help you?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

Kagome pounded her fists on the floor.

"I made a mistake, alright! I'm sorry!" she whinned. "Sorry?" Kouga jumped to his feet in rage. "Sorry? Is that all you can say? After all of this? You pitiful little bitch!"

Sesshomaru put an arm out in front of the angry wolf before he could tear the girl to little pieces.

"Now, now Kouga. Don't spoil the fun. Leave her to me." He cocked his head, motioning to Inuyasha. "He needs tending to." Kouga gave him an understanding glance before throwing Kagome an angry glare. She shivered.

"As my 'companion' has just stated, yes, you are a pitiful little bitch. However, you know the whereabouts of Naraku's lair. Am I right?"

She shrugged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then, if you would kindly lead the way, we will let you live." Kagome looked relieved for a moment.

"However, you must never return to this era again once Naraku is dead. If I so much as get a hint of your useless human scent, consider yourself dead." Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly voice.

Sango and Miroku stared at the full demon, knowing that this is pretty much the most he has ever spoken at one time.

"He must really care about his brother, huh?" Miroku wispered. Sango nodded her head, watching the scene before her.

Kagome sobbed in protest but she knew that this was the only way to keep her life. If she returned to her world, she would never see Inuyasha again.

"Master Sesshomaru! I found Kaede!" They all looked up to see Rin and Jaken on the back on Kilala. The old woman was with them. "Aye, I see what ye mean by in bad shape." Kaede said aloud.

Kilala landed next to Sesshomaru so Rin could climb on his shoulder.

Jaken was again at his side and Kaede attended to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched as Kouga quietly cooed to Inuyasha, who smiled faintly as the wolf kissed his cheeks and stroked his hair.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his back to him. "Where are we going Master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin...stay here with them. I'll be back later." She nodded and hopped off his shoulder. He walked off into the forest. Kagome wiped her wet eyes. "Damn demons." she muttered. Kouga watched him leave and he sighed.

"Is he giving up?" he asked himself. Sesshomaru pondered as he walked through the forest.

"Maybe I should let go of it. It's no use." He stopped in the forest, debating which way to go. "I could turn back or I could go back to my castle." He muttered.

The demon sat with his back against a tree and sighed once more. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Sesshomaru's eyes opened once more, it was dark. The moon was full and the night was cool. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still in the same place as before.

"I guess I go and collect Rin and Jaken. That wolf had better be good to Inuyasha." he said to himself sadly. As he entered the clearing, all heads turned to him. Even Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru saw worry and relief in his beautiful golden eyes as he came closer.

"I have something to say..." Sesshomaru began. "M-may I go f-f-first?" Inuyasha stuttered. Everyone looked down at him expectantly. Inuyasha took a ragged breath and then, "I...can't choose be-between y-you," he said finally.

Kouga and Sesshomaru felt both their hearts break. Kagome felt a small hope in her balck heart. When they were about to speak, Inuyasha interrupted.

"Let me f-finish," he continued. "I can't choose be-because...because...I l-love you b-both." he said a little embarrassed. Everyone was shocked. Kouga spoke first. "Inuyasha, what do you mean both of us?" he asked.

A tear fell from Inuyasha's eye. "I know it d-doesn't make s-sence. I-I'm sor-ry." Sesshomaru gazed at him. _'_

_He loves me and Kouga.'_ he thought. _'Hmm, perhaps we both may get our wish after all.'_ He galnced at Kouga. "Well, wolf. Would you be willing to share?" he asked with a tiny smile.

Kouga looked a him and then Inuyasha who glanced at Sesshomaru in surprise. _'Well, we would both be able to have Inuyasha and neither of us would end up with a broken heart.'_ he thought. He smiled then.

"Sure. That is, if Inuyasha doesn't mind." he replied.

Everyone waited for Inuyasha's answer. Kaede smiled kindly. "Well Inuyasha? What do ye think of having, not one, but two mates?" she asked.

Inuyasha yawned and smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good to me." With that he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep and momentarily forgot Naraku and Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Kouga settled down next to their love and wrapped him in their protective and loving embrace.

_Allysandra: Sorry about the wait! Busy, busy, busy! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Allysandra: Sorry it's been sooooo long! I'm back now. Thanks for the lovely reviews_

Ch. 9

It was a few weeks after Naraku had raped Inuyasha. The beautiful half-demon had healed nicely thanks to Sesshomaru and Kouga who showered him in love and affection at all times.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Rin, Kaede, and Jaken also were there for him. Everyone was happy for the time being.

Except the traitor bitch Kagome.

Kagome was now tied with a long, thick rope that was secured to a sturdy stake whenever the group made camp. She was not allowed to speak or even look at Inuyasha. She was struck by one of the party members if she broke these rules.

It was a peaceful day as the group sat in a lovley clearing by a bubbling stream. Inuyasha sat in Sesshomaru's lap while his brother stroked his hair.

Kouga and Miroku sparred while Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Jaken prepared herbal medicine while Kilala cat-napped in a patch of sunlight. Kaede had returned to her village after making sure Inuyasha was safe and sound.

The clearing was right outside Old Totosi's fiery land. They had brought the Tetsuaiga to be strengthened further and repaired if need be. Also, Totosi had agreed to repair each of the party's weapons for the final battle fast approaching.

Kouga wiped the sweat from his brow and sat by his mates. Sesshomaru groweled at the Wolf who glared back.

There was no more hatred though. Kouga and Sesshomaru decided they did love each other but they were not in love as they were with Inuyasha.

They were merely...Hell froze over at the very idea...best friends now. No more ugly insults or drawn weapons except to spar for practice.

"I just can't wait to sink my claws into that bastard Naraku and kill him. Then, we can drop that damned bitch into that well and seal it so she can't come back and bother my poor Inuyasha." Kouga said as he leaned down and nuzzled said Hanyou.

Inuyasha replied, "I don't give a fuck what happens to Kagome. She can go into the forest and get eaten if she wants."

Sesshomaru scratched the adorable puppy ears. "We must be rid of her completely, darling one. She is a threat."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. 'When Naraku is dead, everyday will be this good. As long as I have my mates.' Inuyasha thought dreamily. "I don't want today to end. Not now, not ever." Kouga gently pulled him away from Sesshomaru's lap and into his own.

"Soon, baby, we'll have nothing but perfect days like this forever." The party prayed his words were true.

(In Naraku's castle)

Naraku cursed and fumed as he watched the disgusting display of the damned half-breed and his love-sick Demons through Kanna's mirror. "I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" he roared and hurled his sake cup at the white Demon girl.

Her mirror cracked when the cup shattered against it's reflective surface.

Kagura glared behind his back. She wanted to be free so badly from this vile creature! What though? What could she do? Her sister's quiet voice drifted into her mind and broke her train of thought.

"Perhaps Kagome could still prove useful?" Naraku snorted. "That bitch is worthless. I underestimated the strenght of these vermin."

Kagura's eyes widened a fraction. That was it! The key to her freedom and mabey Kanna's a well.

Mabey it was time for a change of heart. She touched the place where her heart should be and smiled behind Naraku's turned back.

'A change of heart,' she said to herself. Her eyes turned to the mirror and gazed at her and Kanna's last hope.

(The battlefield)

Kagome, still bound, led the party into Naraku's lifeless territory. Their weapons were at their best and their hopes and spirits were high. Night had fallen and the sky was a starless black void. Rin and Shippo were left with Kaede for their safety.

Inuyasha gazed across the barren field this last fight would take place. "So, this is it. It's victory...or death." Kouga placed an arm around him.

"We're all with you, honey. Naraku is going to pay once and for all." Sesshomaru's sharp nose picked up a familiar scent. "The wind witch," he snarled. Indeed, Kagura and Kanna stepped forward.

"Lower your weapons," Kagura said. Her voice was devoid of it's normal coldness now.

Sango gripped her Hirikotsu tighter. "What's your business with us, Kagura?" she spat. Kagura tsk-tsked.

"We have come to assist you." she replied. Miroku didn't buy it. "YOU? Help us? Why should we believe you after all the times you've tried to kill us?"

Kagura lowered her red eyes. "I know I have caused you nothing but trouble but..." She looked sadly at Kanna who stared with empty eyes ahead.

"I suppose you can't imaginge what it's like to be a prisoner. For Naraku to literally hold your heart in his hand and know that when you lose all purpose, he can crush it just like that." She snapped.

"I wish to repent even if it means my death. I only wish for Kanna's freedom if not my own." she finished.

Inuyasha saw deep in her eyes and in her voice that what she said was the absolute truth. "You want to assist us in killing Naraku and become...friends?" he asked. Kagura looked up. "Yes. Yes, very much so. Yes." Inuyasha nodded.

"Well then, we welcome you, Kagura and Kanna." His friends lowered their weapons and accepted the sisters as their own.

Thunder cracked and with it, the smell of miasma. Everyone turned and faced the evil Naraku and his army of demons across the field.

"I see I have been betrayed. No matter. It makes no difference to me if I kill my dear daughters along with these vile insects." His voice oozed hatred and sarcasm.

Inuyasha unleashed Tetsuaiga as more thunder boomed and rain fell in sheets. His golden eyes flashed. His friends followed suit. "This ends NOW, you bastard!!" Inuyasha roared.

The time had come. The place was decided. The final battle was here. It ended tonight.

Ice Demon Allysandra: One more chapter to go. I promise not to leave you hanging again. Stay tuned for the conclusion


	10. Chapter 10

_Allysandra: Final chapter. Please enjoy and review_

Of Dogs and Wolves

Ch. 10

Naraku and his army of demons and the dead answered Inuyasha's challenge. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? A half-bred slut and his group of weaklings? Not to mention this pathetic whore."

Naraku sneered coldly as he glared at them all and pointed to Kagome.

Kouga was furious that this abomination had even dared to insult hs love and friends. He could care less about the weeping bitch at their feet. The rain fell harder and lightning cracked and thunder boomed.

"This whore is no ally of ours and I'll be damned if I'll let you get your filthy tentacles on Inuyasha again, you fuckin' bastard!" he roared. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "This is the end of you, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled. "That's where you're wrong, Lord Sesshomaru. Enough pleasant talk. Prepare to die!"

The battle began. Hundreds of demons rushed at the jewel shard hunters. Naraku had ordered that Inuyasha and Kagome be spared so he could have the pleasure of killing them both slowly.

Sango leaped onto the transformed Kirara and, wielding her mighty Hirikotsu, began exterminating some of the air-born demons.

Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel and sucked the demons up until Naraku sent his poisonous Simyosho flying toward him. The monk quickly closed his Tunnel and resorted to his staff and purification spells.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha all fought together and combined their powers which took out a good majority of the demons.

Kagura and Kanna aided them with their own powers to vanquish the demons.

The storm raged harder than ever as the battle grew more bloody and violent. A demon resembling a limb-less green dragon rammed into Sango with the sinle horn on it's snout.

The horn pierced Sango's flesh deeply but miraculously missed any vital organs.

Kirara was struck with the demon's tail which sent her and the injured demon slayer spiraling out of the air. They landed hard and unconcious on the muddy ground.

Kagura's wind techniques faired well against the demons flying at her. She smirked when they perished in her Dance of Blades. The victory was short lived. "Sister," came Kanna's quiet voice.

It had an air of urgency but it was too late for warnings.

A long blade sliced through her belly. Blood oozed into the ground. When the blade was retracted, Kagura turned and saw a huge, grey-skinned demon with four arms and four red eyes.

Long, greasy black hair whipped around a mouth filled with rows of fangs and a forked tongue. Two of his arms held a mace and spear. The other two both held swords.

One of which was covered from tip to hilt in red blood.

Kagura raised her fan weakly but fell to her knees coughing blood. Kanna directed her mirror at the laughing demon and sucked his soul into it's cracked surface. The demon was dead before it hit the ground.

Miroku too was badly injured. Several ribs broken and open wounds staining his robes in blood. Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike and Inuyasha's Adamnet Biradge finished off almost every remaining demon.

Kouaga broke the neck of the last one with a powerful kick.

"Too easy!" the wolf prince smirked. "Don't count on it," hissed a dark voice behind him. A tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's neck before constricting like a boa.

Another tentacle was raised above his head preparing to kill the Demon Lord in one strike.

"NOOOOO!!" Inuyasha roared. This piece of vile shit would not destroy one of the people he loved most. Never! He wouldn't allow it!!

Inuyasha rushed with inhuman speed toward his brother, who was now straining to breathe, and the monster who threatened his life. "Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled as he appeared beside him.

"Ready when you are, baby!" Kouga winked and Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

They separated and, with faster than lightning speed, Kouga sliced the tentacles holding Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and gasped as the wolf helped him to his feet.

Inuyasha cut a might blow and split Naraku from his shoulder to his naval. Naraku cursed and desperatly began repairing himself. "Guys, I need your help to defeat him once and for all." Inuyasha pleaded.

His mates responded immediately. Sesshomaru had recovered and picked up his fallen Tokijiin, Kouga flexed his claws, and Inuyasha raised the Tetsuaiga.

"It's no use! You can't defeat me! I'll destroy you all along with this land!" Naraku growled and then laughed evilly. He was almost healed completely.

"NOW!" Inuyasha barked. He, Sesshomaru, and Kouga launched their final attacks. "BACKLASH WAVE!!" "DRAGON STRIKE!!" The force was the most powerful and deadly ever felt.

Naraku lay on the ground more than half dead. Kouga stepped up and plunged his hand through Naraku's chest. He squeezed. Naraku hissed his last curse and fell dead. Kouga pulled out his black, beating heart.

With a final squeeze, it burst and vanquished into nothingness.

It was over. Naraku and his demons were dead at last.

They had won.

()()()

Kaede mended the wounded as best she could. It seemed Kagura would perish but she surprised them all and pulled through. She felt her heart beat in her chest. It was wonderful. Kanna regained her heart as well.

She no longer needed her mirror and was running happily and laughing with Rin and Shippo through the village.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were bandaged but smiled and laughed regardless. Miroku's cursed Wind Tunnel was gone forever with Naraku's death.

Sango was most happy because Kohaku had appeared with all his memories in tact but his life still clung to the jewel shard in his back.

The last, remaining piece of the jewel.

Kikyo came upon them last. Her hatred was gone now and it was time to take the jewel and return to the Afterlife so the jewel would never do any more harm.

Sango looked sadly at her brother knowing she'd have to take Kohaku's last link to life away. "Give me the shard." Kikyo commanded. Sango shook her head and hugged Kohaku to her. "NO! Not again!" she sobbed.

"Sister, please. If you love me, let me go in peace." Kohaku told her with a brave smile. Sango sobbed once more and took the shard from his back. Kohaku fell lifeless onto her shoulder.

Kikyo took the shard and Inuaysha gave her the jewel. The shard fused to the jewel and glowed a bright pink and white. Kohaku stirred.

"I have asked the jewel to restore him to life. Are there any other wishes to be granted?" Kikyo asked. The group looked at Inuyasha who smiled and shook his head.

"No, Kikyo. I have all I want," he looked at his mates. "right here." Sesshomaru and Kouga hugged him close.

"Very well then. Good bye." With that, Kikyo hugged her sister one last time, smiled, and vanished forever with the sacred jewel.

"What will ye do with this wench?" Kaede asked. She glared at the filthy girl in the corner. Kagome looked frightened to death.

Inuyasha knew everyone wanted to kill the girl painfully and throw her body into some deep, dark ravine or leave it for demons to feast on. After a moment, he decided.

"We toss her ass down the well and seal it forever so she can never return." he replied. "Are you sure, dearest?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes. She has a family so it wouldn't be fair to them. Although, I do feel pity that they are getting trash back." Kagome stood angrily. "SIT!" she snapped with more venom then ever before.

Nothing happened. "You have no power over me anymore. Your beads are useless, bitch. We should get rid of her now." Inuyasha said.

The others followed him as he dragged Kagome to the well. Once there, he stared into her eyes. "Never come here again. Never even try. I won't be so merciful again if I see you again. Go home, Kagome!" he pushed her.

Kagome fell screaming. Blue, pink, and purple light surrounded her and then...she was gone. "Shall I?" Sesshomaru asked as he drew Tokijiin. "Yes, please and thank you." Inuyasha said and stepped back.

With one swing, the well was destroyed thus breaking the connection between the past and the future.

"Now that that is over, shall we have a wedding?" Miroku suggested.

()()()

It was a beautiful ceremony by the sea. The three grooms all dressed in traditional white robes. Their friends all gathered to celebrate their union. Kaede, as high priestess, blessed them.

Inuyasha kissed each of his mates and spoke a verse of everlasting love for them both:

**_I went down the wrong way, you set me right_**

**_I was lost in the dark, you pulled me into the light_**

**_I was weak, you gave me strength_**

**_I felt a bond that could withstand any distance's length_**

**_I knew our hearts bonded and a love so strong was born_**

**_I knew our love would withstand anything in any form_**

**_I hear waves crash and feel the sun is still burning_**

**_I love you still even after the world stops turning_**

He kissed them both again.

()()()

That night, under a full moon and starry sky, Inuyasha and his mates sealed their love in the most intimate way. They stripped naked and lay in the soft grass. Sesshomaru kissed and sucked his neck as Kouga moved slowly down to his hardened cock.

Inuyasha moaned as his cock was devoured. A warm, wet tongue lapped up and down its length and a talented mouth enveloped it. He moaned again at Sesshomaru's gentle caresses along his neck, jaw, and nipples.

Kouga sucked til Inuyasha climaxed. Inuyasha had little time to recover until he was pushed onto his belly and he was lifted onto his hands and knees. Fingers slick with saliva entered his entrannce.

Sesshomaru appeard under him. His brother took his turn tasting Inuyasha's member as Kouga prepared to enter him.

"Ready?" Kouga whispered into his ear. Inuyasha replied with a husky "Yes. Take me now." Kouga pushed in with one thrust. Inuyasha cried out in pain and pleasure. Soon the pain faded and wonderful pleasure pounded into him again and again.

Inuyasha leaned down and took Sesshomaru's cock into his mouth and serviced him in return.

Soon, they all came together. Sesshomaru sat up. "My turn," he breathed. He was eager to have Inuyasha at last.

Kouga pulled out and Sesshomaru took his place. The wolf kissed and licked Inuyasha wherever he could as Sesshomaru thrust into the tight opening over and over.

After a long night of lovemaking, they stared up at the moon and stars. "So, this is the end of that terrible era finally." Kouga nuzzled him. "But the start of something much bigger and more wonderful."

Sesshomaru added, "This is the start of our eternity together, love. Us three, bonded together with love forever."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah." he agreed as he lay in there arms. "The beginning of forever."

The clouds rolled over the moon then passed. The stars sparkled brightly. The sky kept a silent watch upon the three.

"Forever."

()()()

EPILOGUE

Inuyasha sat in front of her grave and placed fresh flowers upon it.

"Mom, you used to worry about me when I was a child. Constantly watching and protecting me but...Mom, you don't have to worry now. I'm happy now. I have the most wonderful friends and the most handsome and loving husbands in the world." he said as he traced her name.

"Ready?" asked a voice above him asked. He turned to face Kouga who smiled down at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah. Where's Sesshomaru?" he replied taking the calloused hand and standing. "Preparing his dragon, our daughter, and Jaken for departure." he kissed his mate's sweet lips.

After their first night, Kouga turned over his leadership of the Northern Mountains to his friends Ginta and Hakkaku so he could live with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the great Demon Lord's kingdom.

Sango and Miroku decided to find a village where humans and Demons could live together in peace with their adopted son Shippo and Kilala. They'd said good-bye last night and went their own way.

"It's strange. Two years ago, I never would have thought any of this possible." Inuyasha mused. A pale arm wrapped around his waiste. Sesshomaru had finally managed to regenerate his lost arm after they made love. Love can do amazing things sometimes.

"Nor we, darling one. We have loved you forever but thought neither of us would have your love. It worked out in all of our favors." Sesshomaru breathed into his hair and kissed his ears.

"Alright, dog-face! You're crushing him!" Kouga protested with false jealousy. A smile on his face as he tugged Inuyasha into his arms. "Filthy wolf." Sesshomaru countered.

Inuyasha sighed and brushed his mother's grave. "Bye, Mom. I'll be back soon." he promised before they ventured over to Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken.

"Fuck you!" Kouga growled. Sesshomaru shoved him hard and smirked as Kouga scrambled to his feet with another growl. "Not even in your dreams." Sess replied.

"Guys," Inuyasha said exasperated "Shut up."

()()()

END


End file.
